Spin Out
by smilesXhugs
Summary: <html><head></head>Vivian Johnson moves to tokyo from America, and she does not expect to run into the type of trouble stirring up there. maybe she'll just have to win a few races and a few hearts. Han and OC 3 summary is suckish xD</html>
1. Starting a new

i gripped the hem of my grey hollister hoodie as i sat in the airport lobby. i was bored. really bored. i wasn't too happy about being where i was either. not that i have anything against Tokyo or anything like that. its just the circumstances of my family moving here.

my mom was a rebel, so to speak. people say i got my attitude from her. anyway, she eloped with a bunch of guys, being a single mother with four kids. eventually she fell in love and before you knew it she was engaged to some rich Japanese guy that apparently was a big shot in the movie industry. no famous name or anything, but he said that he worked on a lot of the Pixar movies like Rango and Up. What bothered me was the separation and change in scenery more than anything. Kyoya was an awesome guy.

i liked Up. it was cute, and the old guy was funny. was the little kid asian? heh, go figure.

music by Slipknot blared out of the headphones of my i Pod touch. i absently stroked my finger over the screen, looking at pictures i took with the camera. there were a few of me and my best friend Amanda taking turns posing in the school hallways instead of taking real pictures for photography class.

i smiled when i saw the one of me throwing my hair around playing a guitar that wasn't actually there. then one of me and Amanda making kissy faces at the camera. then one of Amanda in a neon green feathered boa that we took from the drama department. some more of us and our other friends in the cafeteria. my eyes stung with barely there tears as i looked at the people i had left behind in Arizona.

I couldnt help but laugh at the last few pictures of me and my best guy friend Sean. one of us posing like supermodels, sitting on the hood of his muscle car. another of me jumping from the top of the car and onto him, catching him completely off guard. and then there were some of Sean racing, and of me racing.

yeah, Ive raced. big whoop a girl races cars. sue me, but you have to beat me in a race first ;)

"Viv!" someone called. i always used my music as an excuse to ignore the rest of the world. in this case, i shot up, yanking my earbuds out and standing up abruptly.

"Sean!" i squealed. the very Sean in my iPod, my best guy friend from Arizona! he was the only good- scratch that GREAT- thing about moving to Toyko.

i practically tripped as i scrambled over all of our carry on bags, and stepped on my older brother Adam, causing him to shout in annoyance, towards Sean. i laughed at his goofy grin as he picked me up and swung me around a few times, making both of us dizzy.

"Sup bro!" i beamed up at him. he was way taller then i was. i felt like a shrimp next to every guy in my school, and Sean was one of the tallest.

"Not much, Viv. i cant believe you're actually here! this is so great. i've got to show you around as soon as you're settled in. where's your mom? was the flight alright?" Sean ranted.

"Why, Sean." i chuckled. "If i didn't know any better id say you missed me WAY more then i missed you."

"Pfft. you wish kiddo." Sean smirked, ruffling my straight brown hair.

"Hey!" i grumbled, smoothing my bangs down with both hands. "I actually liked the way i looked this morning... for a change."

"Is that so?" Sean jeered jokingly.

i poked him in the ribs harder then necessary and stuck out my tongue at him. "Don't make me give you a whoopin, Sean."

Sean smiled and swooped me into another hug. "Same old Vivian. I missed you, bud."

"Missed you too." i muffled into his t shirt, which smelled like gasoline and sweat. same old Sean. you couldn't get him away from cars if anybody's life depended on it. period.

i stepped back when i heard the god-awful cries coming from among the bags and suitcases.

"Ugh!" Adam whined, not wanting to put down his magazine, which had a picture of a pretty, busty asian girl on the front. go figure. he did manage to pry his eyes away from it for a second and give me the biggest set of puppy dog eyes ever.

"Fine." i breathed, walking past him and thwacking him over the head as i passed. he smacked my knee in return and went back to reading. Sean followed me and stopped to say long-time-no-see and what not to Adam. i stepped over a large black suitcase and picked up the tiny creature.

"Oh my word." Sean huffed when he stood next to me. i held up Emily, my baby half sister. she was truely a gorgeous baby. they kind you can see as growing up to be a model in the future. she had pale rosey cheeks and bright blue eyes. her japanese features were clear on her face, but her hair was a light shade of blond. her and Adam got the blond from mom, whereas i got my mousey brown thin locks from my dad.

i rocked Emily back and forth until she resorted to soft cooing baby noises. i could tell by the look on Sean's face that he was dying to hold her. i handed her over, making sure he was supporting her head. he smiled, but looked terrified at the same time, as if she was going to break. i sighed, which turned into a very big yawn.

"Tired?" Sean smirked.

"BIG time jet lag. you have no freakin idea." i mumbled.

"How about we go get somethin to eat at one of the airport restaurants around here?"

"YES! im starving." i groaned dramatically. mom and Kyoya would be a while with the arrangements with getting our ride ready and the rest of our luggage rounded up and whatnot. plus, i was really craving a burger. i took Emily back and set her back into her baby carrier. "Watch Em, Adam." i ordered as i skipped off ahead of Sean.

Adam shouted protests at me, but i ignored him. i smiled and walked away with Sean. Judging from how things have been going so far, japan wasnt going to be so bad after all.


	2. Pinball the one handed wonder!

I think it's safe to say that after seeing our new condo, i was beginning to love Kyoya more and more. it was huge, and i do mean...HUGE. the kitchen and living room were connected, and windows covered the whole wall on the far side of the living room so it cast a spectacular view of the center of Tokyo.

Me and Adam ogled over the whole luxuriousness and awesomeness of the whole place. Em, being a baby, i bet she literally pooped her pants. Ew, but wouldn't doubt it.

"Look!" i cheered. i wisked across the cream colored carpet and stood in front of the windows. i was awestruck at the beauty of all of the lights below us. i hardly felt bad for leaving a big fat nose print on the glass. woopsie.

"I knew you kids would like it." Kyoya said happily. i smiled at kyoya. then i saw my mother saunter around the kitchen, a little confused.

i gotta say, i do love Kyoya, but why he chose an idiot women like my mom, i'll never know. she was a raging alcaholic and when she got drunk she was like a bulldozer. she got drunk often. if i were kyoya, i would have given her the boot right off the bat. i guess love just chooses you sometimes, like an unstoppable force of nature. i was wondering how long it would be before me or Adam would be kissing this condo goodbye for a few days when she threw one of her fits.

i quickly looked away from my mom and ran down the hallway left of the huge HD tv. i poked my head through every door, finding three bedrooms and a couple closets with vaccuums and whatever inside. i discovered the biggest room.

"Dibs!" i shouted, plunging inside before Adam could throw me out of his way. i stood on the bed in a victorious pose. adam poked his head in with a smug look on his face.

"Whatever, shrimp. i'll be on the other side of the house." Adam snickered.

"What?" i asked. hallway on the other side was to the master bedroom. ah, there must be another hallway leading to even more rooms. how cool is this place! i just hope kyoya has enough sense to hire a maid cause i sure as hell aint dusting all of these rooms. Well, another upside is i got a whole side of the condo all to myself. Yay!

i unpacked all of my stuff and after a couple hours the room had pretty much become my own. i covered the walls with band posters consisting of Slipknot, Queen and ACDC and others. among the rock posters were some other posters with some inspirational quotes. and surrounding all of those were photos i've taken and drawings i've done. i am quite the artist, but like most artists i rideculed myself nonstop. drawing was another way i expressed my freedom besides racing.

i smiled at all of my hardwork. the only thing left to do would be to go and buy a new bedspread. this one was a pale grey-blue blanket and just wasnt doing it for the rest of the room. i needed a little more color and then my room would be complete. i just hoped that Adam would be a doll and take the trip into town with me. i would ask him tomorrow. right now, that plain boring bed was calling my name.

"As if." Adam spoke through a mouthfull of a japanese omelet. i pouted, but alas he was immune to my cuteness. i turned to Kyoya, who was making my breakfast now. Em played with some baby cracker looking things.

"Sorry Vivian." Kyoya shrugged. he looked funny with his round glasses and his cooking apron on. "I've got work today."

"Snap." i huffed, tapping my finger on my chin as if in thought. i sighed and leaned back in my chair. "Guess i'm gonna have to go by myself."

"Absolutely not." Kyoya replied firmly. i didnt like it when he got firm. mom had him so whipped he never got like that around her. she was the immature child, but she was also the one who definitely wore the pants in this relationship.

"Come on, Kyoya. i'll stay in the district as long as i'm walking. plus, it's the perfect time for me to get that cellphone you said i could get. i also need a car. Pretty pleeeease?" heh, mom wasnt the only one that had kyoya wrapped around her finger.

"Um...ok. you dont go out of the district. are we clear?" Kyoya pointed his greasey spatula at me.

i half-assed saluted to him and jumped up to go to my room. "Thanks Kyoya!"

i was a little annoyed that Kyoya only gave me enough money to buy a cheap little phone. he said maybe i'd get a better one on my birthday, which was eleven months away. i just turned seventeen. great.

i walked along, following the crowd leisurely. it was kind of hard to just idle because the center of Tokyo was just so damn packed. tourists and civilians were everywhere. i got bumped a few times and almost landed on this old guy in a scooter.

"Sorry." i breathed, stopping my fall by grabbing his wheels. he jabbered on at me in japanese, clearly pissed. it freaked me out and i ran away from him.

i wandered into an arcade looking place. everything was very compact inside. there were a bunch of games with little prizes inside. i looked at some of them and saw a really neat looking one. it looked easy enough, but the kid playing it who seemed to be doing well shouted out and hit the machine before walking away. it looked like a twisted version of virtual pinball. i scanned over the prizes and caught my breathe.

there was a very kickass blakberry. one of the very much new ones that i saw on commercials back in Arizona but never in the stores. it was the tope prize. no freaking way!

i sat down immediately before anyone else could take away my seat. i took out in a few yen. BTW yen has a stupid financial worth compared to American money. a sandwich cost like 500 yen! thats just plaine ludicrous! anyway i fed the machine my money and tapped eagerly on the buttons. the tiny golden ball bashed so fast around the screen i could barely see it. i swore and jumped up and down, but i was getting a decent score. if only i could just keep it up...

"Viv!" someone called from right behind me. i screamed and practically fell out of my chair. i sunk with sadness when the little machine did the dun dun duuuuuun. i lost.

"Sean you butthole! i was winning!" i cried.

i turned and saw that he wasnt alone. a couple other kids were with him. an asian guy with longish hair and dark eyes, a very tan girl with long wavy hair, and a short black guy with corn rows. they all smiled at me in greeting, kind of amused at my fit.

"Sorry, Viv. i didnt think y would jump like that." Sean chuckled. he seamed a little too pleased with himself. no idea why. it wasnt that hard to startle me. "This is Twink, Neela and Han. we kinda roll together."

"Hey." i smiled at them all.

"Sup Girl." Twink stepped forward and took my hand before i couldnt even hold it out to shake. "If you need anythin dont hesitate to ask the Twink a'ight?"

"Haha i'll keep that in mind. thanks." what a charming guy. i like him. bit of a player, but he's "a'ight." Haha

"What are you doing?" Neela asked. she peered over Sean's shoulder and laughed. "That game is impossible."

i pointed my finger right into Sean's face. "I WAS winning. you hick!" that got a chuckle out of everyone else.

"Hey!" Sean put his hand over his heart dramatically.

"Well you are a bit of a hick, Sean." Han said, walking up to me. he smirked and held out his hand palm up. "Give me a few yen?"

i crossed me arms. "Why?"

he sighed and then grabbed some money out of his own pocket and sat down on front of the pimped out pinball machine. i watched curiously as his one hand raced over all of the buttons, while his other hand was holding a few licorice looking candies.

"HIGH SCORE!" the machine buzzed. lights flashed and the grand prize dropped down.

my mouth was widely agape as Han pulled out the packaged blackberry and smiled at me. one handed? whoa.

"Are you on steroids?" i asked in bewilderment. ha laughed and took another bight of licorice. i looked at the phone lovingly. now all i have to do is sign up to a plan. i wouldnt have to settle for one of those crappy samsung flip phones. yay!

my hand reached out to the heavenly device, but Han retracted his arm suddenly. i stuck out my bottom lip and looked at him. wtf thats my phone!

he popped the rest of his candy in his mouth and chewed thoughtfully as that hand came out palm up again.

"Come on dude, it was like 50 yen." i whined as i fished out the money and handed it to him.

he gave me the phone. "That's how it's done." he whispered. what a smartass. i like him too.

"Thank you! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" i squealed, hopping around.

"Hey Viv. we are going to the races tonight. you wanna come along?" Sean asked.

i put the phone in my tote bag and held up my hands. "I'm always game!" i stated. he cheered and high fived me. "Where do you guys race anyway?"

Han patted Sean's shoulder and leaned forward. "Guess you'll just have to wait and see. huh, sweetheart."

"Right." i replied, adjusting the straps of my bag. "Welp! i got some shopping to do. Sean. give me your number and i shall text you." i was overwhelmed with happiness. this phone was dope! i told them i'd see them at the races and walked off.

i got a blackberry, met cool people, and there is even new competition for me in the racing game. this country is proving its awesomeness so far!


	3. Doritoz

**Hey guys. Ok i know i got ALOT of uncapitalized letters and whatnot in my chapters. BUT its because i havent gotten microsoft word on my new hard drive yet. till then im using just plain old word pad, and frankly im just too damn lazy to check back and do everything myself SO sorry about that... :s**

the racing croud in Tokyo was not what i expected compared to Arizona. Arizona was where i got into racing, and the people there...lets just say they are ALOT different.

alot of the guys consisted of tight jeans and wife beaters. go figure. all of the girls looked like, for lack of a better word, SKANKS. i felt a little like i stood out in my black fitted t-shirt, dark skinny jeans and red converse, but id rather stand out than look like a trashy bimbo. most of them looked like models too.

i gripped my phone nervously. despite the fact that i wasnt showing any cleavage, guys didnt hesitate to look my way. with all of the girls walking around, i bet their testosterone levels were off the freakin charts. sean, text me back already! he gave me directions. now all i have to do is find the damn hick.

i walked past a few cars that had some shady lookin guys in a big crowd. i looked at them just cause i could. that was my mistake. the guy that seemed to be the center of attention looked my way and smiled evily at me. i cocked an eyebrow at him as if to say "you lookin at me?"

the guy was hot, ill give him that. he had jet back hair that would be shaggy if it wasnt spiked around his head. he was wearing baggy jeans and a dark blue tee with a white zip up hoodie over. overall though, his whole get up just screamed douchebag!

the guy peeled his arms away from the girls that were clinging to him and walked toward me.

i had half a mind to scurry away. he had an intimidating persona. he didnt scare me one bit, but i didnt want to talk to him. i could just see what was going to happen before he even opened his mouth.

"American?" he asked with a slight japanese accent.

"Yeah?" i replied.

"You know, babydoll. i think that you would look..." he gave me a once over, which made me shiver. NOT in a good way. "damn good on the hood of my car. why dont you come over? we'll show you a good time." he gestured to his posse and his ride that they surrounded.

i looked over his shoulder as if pondering his offer. i admit, his car was dope! it was a blue Lexus CT 200h. i couldnt help but smile at it. then i looked at the king of douchebagville.

"Pfft! i think im good." i quipped. then i turned around and strutted off.

"Vivian." someone called. i turned and saw Twinkie waving me over. i waved back and made my over to him.

"Whoa!" i said, looking at the bright green hulk van. "Uh..nice ride, Twink."

he breathed as if just looking at the van was giving him a major boner. "I know right!"

"Where's Sean?" i asked, waving my phone around. "The sucker hasnt texted me back."

"Oh, my man Sean is getting in the zone right now. you feel me? gotta get his game face on and what not." Twink explained, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"sure he does." i sighed in annoyance. mr. serious needed to do some pre-race meditation. i gotta make a mental note to smack that goofy face when he gets back.

Twink's phone buzzed suddenly and he whipped it out with one hand, his arm still around me. "Speak o da devil. his highness needs my assistance."

"Highness?" i asked. wtf, sean was far from any status relative to that word. as far as i know.

"yeah girl. Sean is THE DK of these parts, ever since he ran the last DK outa town."

"DK?" i asked.

"Drift King."

i sputtered in laughter. "Yeah right. Sean? Drifting? Hah!" the kid was hopeless when it came to drifting.

"Oooh believe it girl. The kid got skills." Twink assured me.

"Well." i smirked. "Who woulda thought."

"Well." Twink stepped back and bowed to me like a nerd. "I hope you enjoy the race, miss Vivian. ill holla at ya when i give Sean a Twink pep talk." he patted my back and jogged off. i chuckled as he went. what a dork.

great. i was alone again. what a good time.

i felt like an idiot just standing there. lets see. Sean is too busy to bother with his BFF, moi. Twink is gone, and i bet Neela is with Sean. they looked very buddy buddy when i saw them together for only like two minutes. Maybe Han was around. doubt he'd wanna be bothered, but he is most likely somewhere around here. meh, he can suck it up.

i found Han not that far off from Twink's "green machine." he was adorned with much arm candy. the girls were all giggly and retarded. Han was polite and whatever, but he looked genuinely bored.

i skipped over and jumped into his view. it looked like i almost startled him. almost.

"Wuddup gansta!" i greeted him. the girls were looking at me like i was crazy.

Han smirked at me. "You've been around Twink."

"For like... a minute." i replied sheepishly, kicking the concrete floor with my shoe.

"Yeh. That'll do ya." he said.

i laughed and leaned over to look at his car.

i couldnt believe my eyes. Han was leaning against a Mazda rx7. a Mazda. R. X. freakin 7.

"Han!" i squealed suddenly, making the girls jump a bit. "This car. THIS car!" i was getting rowled up like a kid on christmas morning.

The girls exchanged annoyed glances. one gave Han a kiss on the cheek before they both walked away. Han sighed and stood up straight and stood next to me. "It's just a car." he said.

"Just a car." i huffed. i poked him in the arm. "Not just a car, Han. this is an amazing car."

"It better be. i restored the whole thing myself." Han said. i gave him a puzzled look. he sat back on the hood and pulled a bag of chips out of his jacket. I greatfully sat next to him. thats right. MY ass on a MAzda rx7. Be jealous.

"About 6 months ago." Han began. "I got into a wreck. i got t-boned at the shabuya square. my car got totaled and flipped over."

"Wow."

"Yep! Spent a good time working on this bad boy." Han said, patting the hood with his hand. he looked at me. "Nobody is allowed to drive it but me."

"Oh well we'll just have to wait and see..." i sang.

everyone rushed in the same direction in a flurry, shouting and screaming with excitement. the race was starting. me and Han stayed for a bit so we werent smashed by the stampeding crowd.

"wow... Sean has become quite the big shot around here." i muttered.

"Heh. you have no idea." Han replied.

"Well! what are we waiting for?" i quipped. i jumped up and ran to follow the croud. i pushed past a bunch of them, earning a few insults which i could not understand, till i was at the head of the crowd. i found Sean in a red and blue car lined up on the starting line next to jet black car.

"Sean!" i shouted. he peered out the window and smiled when he saw me. i waved frantically and gave him a thumbs up. Han showed up right next to me, still eating those chips.

two girls stood on the far side of each car. then a guy stepped out and stood between the two cars. he smirked and gestured to the drivers. it seemed like it was his job or something, like he was the official ready set go guy.

"Ready." one girl said.

"Set." said the other girl.

then the guy walked between the cars and shouted "Go!"

And they were off. The two cars bolted forward, leaving nothing but some smoke in their wake. my eyes folowed them as they were pretty much neck and neck until the turn. That was when Sean pulled into a gracefull drift and passed the other guy easy peasy. they disappeared around the corner and up to the level above us.

i got intensely shoved as people pushed me out of the way, and i maanaged to hit my head against Han's colar bone.

"Owie!" i complained, grabbing his arm to keep from falling. "My bad, Han."

Han looked down at me with a smirk. "Never would have guessed you'ld fall for me this quick, Vivian. i mean, really. this is a little much concidering we just met."

I pushed myself away from him. "You wish playa."

he laughed and walked away. "Come on."

i followed Han. everybody else had disperssed and ran into the elevators to reach the top level of the parkin garage. me and Han were the last ones to get into an elevator.

talk about your awkward silences. it made it even worse that Han munched on Doritoz the whole time. i tapped my foot on the floor and looked at him. he just leisurely stood there as if he were in the elevator alone. Thats when i snatched the bag of chips out of his hand.

"What the hell is this?" Han retorted.

i smiled triumphantly and took a handful of doritoz and ate them. "you snooze ya lose your doritoz."

"Give them back." Han said, holding out his hand.

"Now why would i do that?" i asked with a mouthful of chips.

Han closed the gap bewteen us so i was backed up against the wall. his face was way to close to mine for comfort. "Come on, Viv." he whispered.

i was so confused i didnt know what to do.i just stod there all flustered. what was this kid's deal?

then the elevator doors opened. Han took the chips out of my hand and walked out of the elevator.

i was a little shocked. i stood there a little longer until the doors started tp close. Then i rished out at the last second.

"You fiend! that was so unfair!" i sputtered, feeling a little embarassed. Han was already lost in the crowd.

i marched around just in time to see Sean make the final turn in another easy drift and cross the finish line before the other car even made an appearance. i smiled as he stepped out and got greeted by a bombarding crowd of fans. all were congradulating him, giving him pats on the back and such. Sean didnt mind the attention one bit. he walked over and planted a kiss on Neela's lips. So called it!

The loser guy came in finally. his car was a little dented, but judging by the way he stomped off, his ego was dented even more than his car.

I rushed over and tackle hugged Sean. "Congrats!" i cheered, ruffling his hair. he responded by ruffling my hair. i growled. i gotta remeber that do unto others rule. not that it would matter. he had made a habit of messing up my hair.

"So where are you headed to now?" Sean asked. "Do you need a ride home?"

"Nah." i replied. "I walked here, and ill just be walkin back."

"Are you sure?" Neela asked.

"It aint so good an idea for a girl to be walkin around at night. specially around here." Sean explained.

"Pff. I'll be fine." i said, dismissing their worried expressions with a wave of my hand.

i glanced over to see the spikey haired egotistical maniac that hit on me earlier staring at me. he looked mad, but he had that pedo-smile thing going on that disturbed me to no end.

"Uh... on second thought, maybe i'll take you up on that ride Sean."

Then my phone rang. The ring tone playing made me wanna dance every time i heard it. i almost didnt wanna answer because i loved the song so much. It was Friday by Rebecca Black!

Just kidding! it was Around the World by ATC.

"Yussss?" i sang into the phone.

"Hey, Vivian." a voice came from the other line.

"Hi...Kyoya? What's up?" he sounded really concerned.

"Um...Vivan. Don't...don't come home tonight. Your mother is racing again, and it is kind of a disaster over here. Do you think that you can stay with that friend of yours, if it's possible?"

i sighed. What mom did that is known as racing, its not like the racing that was being done in the garage. when mom wasnt doped up or waisted, she sometimes would be all fine and dandy, but sometimes her mood swings would kick into overdrive and she would go on the warpath for less than nothing. lets just say it wasnt pretty, and she refused to take her meds for it.

"Is Emily fine? Where's Adam?"

"Emily is asleep and Adam left as soon as your mother started acting up." Kyoya expalined.

i sighed again. "OK. Thanks Kyoya." and i hung up.

"Whats the matter, Viv?" Sean asked.

"Umm...can i sleep over at your place tonight? Pretty please!" i pleaded.

Sean nodded. he totally understood my situation better then most kids. other than Amanda from back home, he was the only one i confided in about all of my issues.

Han came over then, arms weighed down heavily by skantily dressed girls once again. He looked all of us over. "whats up guys?"

"Uh, Han. Can Viv stay at our place tonight. Something came up and she's got no place to sleep tonight." Sean informed him.

Sean lives with Han. Awesome. i can get Han back for stealing my Doritoz that i officially stole from him!

Han pondered the request and then nodded. he then looked at the girls. "Sorry ladies, maybe some other time." The girls pouted and then walked off, not wanting to bother with something they wouldnt get any action out of later. Han sighed as he watched them go. Gross.

"Yay!" i cheered.

"Let's go, Sean." Neela said, pulling on his arm. Sean smiled as he let her lead him back to his car.

"What about me?" i asked, crossing my arms.

"I gotta take Neela home. You'll be riding with Han." Sean hollered over his shoulder.

WELL. That deserves another yay. Insert sarcasm here. Awkwardly silent car ride here we come. Maybe he's got candy in his car... Insert mischivous grin here.

"Ok then gorgeous, lets go." Han said. he wrapped his arm over me and led me to his awesome Mazda rx7. As i stepped inside i made a personal vow that i wouldnt one day be behind the wheel of it. whether Han liked it or not.


	4. I see London I see France!

**THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU to all of my subscribers! I kind of lost it for a couple of days but im back babeh! :D lol but seriously...thanku. PLUS you should know that the one thing i love more than subscribing is reviews! Reviews are the oxygen to my story writing, soooooo keep my stories alive! PLEASE! review review revieeeewww..or ill make you wait for all of the awesome Han hawtness :3 anyways chappy 4 everybuddy!**

We arrived at Han's crib. Well it was more of a garage/club type deal. i wondered how a kid with a sweet ass sports car would be living in a place like this, but i wasnt complaining. There were so...many...cars. *drool* Damnit be cool Vivian. Be. Cool.

I stretched and yawned all at once, not hiding the fact of how pooped i really was. it was around 1ish in the morning, and there was still some getting used to with the 12 hour time difference. A bed seemed really good right now.

Han laughed. "I bet a bed sounds pretty good right now."

Whoa, psychic. Neato. "You literally read my mind." i replied, stifling another yawn. I grabbed my cell and slid it open. There was a text from Adam.

Han lead me through the garage and up to the higher level. we walked through this little chill out area and through a back door. In the next room, I noticed that there was a mini soccer field below the balcony. Again...whoa.

"Did you get Xibit over here? This place is amazing." i ooed.

"Nah. I just got my connections." Han said.

"Mmm. What sort of connections?" i prodded, poking his back as i followed right behind him through another door.

Han looked over his shoulder with a smirk. "Business."

"Oooh, you're a business man i see..."

"Yeah?"

"You just got a little bit boring to me." i joked, but with a seriouse tone.

Han stopped at a door and turned to look at me. I looked up at him. His eyes were very intense as he looked down at me, leaned over me a little too close for comfort."I can prove to you I am far from boring, sweetheart."

I stared at him, baffled. Han was...coming on to me? Oh, nuh uh!

He held my gaze there for several more seconds before opening the door and gesturing for me to go inside. I eyed him suspiciously. Would the kid have the balls to follow me in, I'd go all Kungfu Panda on his asian bum. Fo Shizzle!

I think Twink is starting to rub off on me... Nah, not at all.

I slowly sneaked past him and into the little room. Inside there were a couple cots and a futon layed out.

"The futon is Sean's, but i doubt he's gonna be coming in tonight.. so you are set." Han said, leaning against the door frame.

I crossed my arms and faced him. "What about jammies?"

"Jammies?" Han cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Duh. Do you really expect me to sleep in these ass tight jeans? Please."

Han gave me a once over, which made me shuffle where i stood. "Ok hold on." and he walked away. He was back in a few seconds and tossed a dark blue t-shirt at me.

I held up the shirt. It was definitely bigger then me, and would cover me fine. "Wait. What about shorts?"

Han just shrugged, that smug smirk on his face once again. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

I opened my mouth to complain, but he closed the door.

I sighed and held up the shirt again. Grrreeeaat..

I grumbled as i tossed myself off of the futon the next morning. Instead of standing up like a normal person, i crawled around on my hands and knees over to my bag. I started digging through it. dont know why, but i felt really nasty for not having brushed my teeth last night. Yuck fooey.

Also. You would not believe how uncomfortable that freakin futon was! i swear there is a knot in my lower back the size of a chinchilla!

I eventually pulled out my phone and turned it on, remembering the text i forgot to look at. I scratched my head sleepily, making the messy bun on the top of my head flop around. I went to my inbox, feeling like an idiot for not looking at it before. What if Adam was in a ditch or kidnapped by ninjas or something. What a shitty sister would that make me? A big one thats what.

To my relief he said he crashed at a hotel. I wonder if hotels here are as yucky as the ones back home... probably not. That would suck. Hope there are no super duper japanese bed bugs or something..

I turned off my phone and slumped out of the room. Definitely wasnt much of a morning person. I wished for slippers as my bare feet slapped against the floor.

The chill out area, that was frankly also Han's improvised office, had a couple people in it already. I looked around and noticed Twink and Sean were talking animatedly about something, while Twink had some packages in his hands being waved around. A boy and girl were sitting next to each other looking at a laptop, arguing about something else entirely.

Han was leaning on the railing, looking slightly bored until he looked over at me.

"Well! Goodmorning there." Han said, holding up his bottle of water in greeting. Instead of a smirk, he had a wide grin plaster on his face, staring at me. I wondered what his deal was.

"Dang girl!" Twink shouted. "Nice drawrs!" Sean just stared blankly and unbelievably at me, then he turned away as if ashamed.

"What?" i whined. Everybody was staring at me now. I looked myself over and my jaw dropped. The tshirt was the only thing i was wearing other than a pare of white cotton panties. I had completely forgotten about that! I rushed back to my room, blushing like mad.

I tiptoed back to the room, a little ashamed at myself. Mostly because Sean had to see it. He saw me as his lil sister, and im sure it wasnt a pretty sight for him. I was dressed in yesterdays clothes now. I was still blushing like crazy.

"Sleeping beauty." I was greeted by a smiling Twink.

"Shut up, Twink." I muttered, crossing my arms and walking over to the little bar. I had no idea where i was gonna find food, but i figured this would be the place.

"Aww, no need to be ashamed, Viv." Twink said as he followed me. "Yous got a pretty cute-"

"What do i got to do to get something to eat, huh?" i quickly changed the subject on him.

I heard a chuckle as Han walked over. He located the mini fridge for me. "Anything but the liquor, sweetheart. Youre underage."

I scoffed. Like I'd start drinking now anyway. I pulled out a glass bottle of orange juice. I hoped it was orange juice anyway. It was written in japanese. I popped off the top and chugged it greedily, blissfully aware yet not really caring that Han was standing right behind me. I heard him laugh.

i looked over my shoulder. "Amused?"

"Hey, i got my fair share of amusement this morning, sweetheart. Nice undies by the way."

I choked on my juice and walked away from him. That damn blush was back again. I went over and sat on the couch next to Sean. Twink quickly took a seat next to me so i was between him and Sean.

"So what were you chattin bout?" I quipped.

"Before you came in?" Sean replied smugly, not really looking at me.

I ruffled his hair. "Oh dont be a big baby, Sean hunny. I'm sure you saw enough to know what a girls ass looks like. Concidering you didnt come home last night and all. JUST sayen."

"Oh snap." Twink laughed.

"Anyway." Sean said, looking at me seriously to STFU. "We were talking about Akito Majihama."

"Who dat?"

"He's big trouble. Dat's what." Twink said, acting like he got chills.

"Uh huh..." Still going a little unanswered here.

"He's Takashi's cousin. Takashi was the last DK around here before Sean made him skip town." Han explained. "I guess you'd say he's out for revenge, but the guy is such a little pussy he hasnt tried anything cept challenge Sean a few times."

"Oh..and what? You beat him."

"Of course i beat him." Sean says matter-of-factly. "But he just keeps coming back for more i guess."

"He sounds like a tool." I said.

"You've met him before, Vivian." Han pointed out. I looked at him confused. "You had a little run in with the prick at the parking garage."

I gasped. Holy shiz, he was spiky haired guy. The one I blew off. That can't be good.

"Watch yourself, Viv." Sean said. I faced him and saw just how serious he looked. "Akito is shit when it comes to driving, but he's a dirty player. He'll do anything to get to me and Han."

"Han?" What did Han do?

"Not important, Sean just races under me. Cause of that i have taken every car Akito ever races him with." Han said, getting up and walking to the stairs. "Let's go."

Everyone got up to follow him. I just sheep like followed everybody else down to the garage. They got in their cars.

"Ride wit me, Viv." Twink offered.

"Yay!" I cheered sarcastically at the green mini van. I got in anyway.

"So you ready to see Sean in real action? Couldnt really see the kids skills in the garage, but here you get to see what hes got for reals." Twink said.

"OH why the hell not." i smiled. I snuggled into the fuzzy purple seat covers as everybody pulled out one by one out of the garage.


	5. Another One Bites The Dust!

**YAYY im on a roll homies! I think i need a life... NAH my life is just fine pleasing you guys with more chapters ^^ KEEP ME MOTIVATED WITH MORE REVIEWS! Han is a total sweetheart but idk the exact story line yet...just kind of making it up as i go. SO far its going pretty good dont you think? and yes it is getting pretty annoying without microsoft to autocorrect everything for me -.-**

**CHAPTER 5! REVIEW...**

I guess i fell alseep in Twink's car, because i dont remember leaving town. I had my forhead pressed against the glass. Twink smacked my arm in complaint about leaving a mark on his window, but i told him to shut it and i fell right back to sleep.

The drive had lasted about half an our. The sun was shining brightly over us and you could see the outskirts of the city behind us. There was a huge mountain with a winding paved road going around it all the way to the top.

ALthough, i didnt ever notice this until i was so rudely awakened by a mister Han Lue!

I was at peace. i think i had even dreamt at one point, it was so comfy in Twink's Hulk van. I had my whole upper body pressed against the door...

Then Han opened said door! Making me fall into his arms, which he wrapped around me bridal style and hoisted me over his shoulders.

"Sleepy head gotta get it together!" Sean shouted from his car. I yelled in complaint but Han was just having too much damn fun.

Did Han ever come off as the goofy type to you guys? Didnt think so. I had known him for a couple days and this was not the kind of fun Id expect from Han. Wait-what kind of fun would i expect from him..? Oh you sick perverts.

"Put me down you mammoth!" I ordered, kicking my legs helplessly and pressing my hands on his back to keep my head from going completely upside down. He finally put me down right next to Sean and Neela.

"Are you ready, sweetheart?" Han chuckled.

I huffed in annoyance and smoothed out my bright blue zip up hoodie. "What are you talking about?"

"You're gonna race." Sean announced happily.

I whipped my gaze over to him. "I swear if you are...Sean...ugh! DONT make me smack that stupid crooked smile off your face."

"Oh, but he's telling the truth." Han said from right behind me. He put his hands on my shoulders, kind of like a coach when he gives pep talks to the boxer during a fight. "Akito came around the other day demanding another rematch with Sean. Now normally i wouldnt, but from what Sean had told me, this just seemed too interesting to pass up."

"Oooh you guys are evil." I sneered. Well this was just unfair. I havent even driven in this country yet, and the steering wheel is on the other side of the car! Which i'm definitely not used to. How was I supposed to race?

"Dont worry about it." Sean assured me. "I'll give you a once over on how this car works, and DK mountain so you dont go toppling off the edge." He gestured at the red EVO we were standing next to.

I sighed in defeat and stepped into the vehicle. I was probably going to regret this.

Sean had said everything possible to me without giving my brain information overload. They had left me alone for a few minutes so i could get a feel of the car before Akito got here.

"So how good is Vivian anyway?" I could here Han ask Sean from a distance away.

Sean laughed, leaning against the Mazda next to Han. "She's...the best. At least from back in Arizona. This _is _a whole new kind of croud."

Han smirked. "Guess we'll just have to see what she's got."

I smirked at the two of them. Akito has no idea. I hope so at least...

As the thought of that spiky slime ball crossed my mind right then, i could here engines of approaching cars. I saw three cars from the rear view mirror come up and park right behind me. A fourth one came forward and stopped so it was lined up right next to me.

"Hey, babe." Akito called, wriggling his eyebrows at me pervishly.

"Yuck." i huffed. What A Tool.

Sean and Han walked in front of Akito's car as they came over. Akito glared at the two of them like he wanted to run them over.

Seriously, the dude needed a major reality check. An extreme makeover wouldnt hurt either. He looked like the Jersey Shore kid of Japan.

"Hey Viv." Sean sighed. "How you feelin?"

I stole a peek at Akito one more time. He winked and made a smoochy face at me.

"I got it." i said rather hesitantly, gripping the steering wheel.

So apparantly i was supposed to race Akito all the way to the top and then back down the other side. No biggie.

Han was to play the role of the ready set go guy for this secluded match. He stood between the cars and gestured for the two of us to start our engines. I did, but Akito didnt. He was staring at me in shock.

"What the hell is this shit?" Akito laughed. "Does Sean admit to his inferiorority at last?"

"You wish dumbass!" i shouted over the sound of the engine. I revved it to show how i intended to leave him in the dust.

Han smirked and pointed to Neela who was on my side.

"Ready!" she yelled happily.

Then Han pointed to one of Akito's biatches. "Set." she said seductively while looking at Akito.

"GO!" Han shouted. He winked at me before I stepped on the gas pedal and shot forward.

Akito beat me to the first turn up the highway and drifted easily through it. I shifted gears and turned my wheel, but my drift was a little sloppy.

"Guess it's been a while." I sighed. I accelerated and caught up to Akito's blue car. I tried to pass him, but he kept turning to keep me behind him. I'll have to get him at the turn.

I was unsuccessful at passing him for the next couple of turns and we were reaching the top of the mountain. As the peak came into view at the next turn, I decided to pull a risky move. Akito pulled into his drift on tome, but I waited about a half second longer than i should have and pulled into a sharp drift. My back end slammed his front, making my head snap.

I punched the gas and sped forward. Finally i was ahead of him.

The tables hath been turned! How's my bumper taste bitch!

It was pretty easy to keep ahead of him, and i had emerged victorious! I could see that Akito had no real skill. He pretty much got lucky on the first turn. Was there ever any doubt to begin with ;)

I stepped out of the car and winced at the sight of the dent on the car's body.

"Sorry Sean. I'll pay for i." I apologized.

"Viv! YOU are crazy girl!" Twink announced.

We turned at the sound of a car door being slammed. Akito stomped over to us. He pushed Twink out of the way and faced me. He pointed his finger in my face. Hey. That's rude.

"You little bitch." he spat. "You will not be happy that you beat me today. I will make you hurt."

Then he threw the car keys at Han and stomped off like the little five year old he is.

"Pleasure doing business." Han said with a smile.

I watched as Akito got into one of the other cars and they disappeared.

"What a snob." I said.

"Yeah. And don't worry about the car Viv." Sean said, pulling me into a congradulatory hug.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah man! Now let's go celebrate!" Twink hollered, stepping over to his van. I moved to follow him.

"Hey." someone called. I turned just in time to catch the keys that were tossed over to me.

"Uh, Han?" i asked, looking up at him as he walked over to me. "What's this?"

"Your keys." Han declared, pointing at the blue Volvo that was previously owned by Akito AKA spiky hair snooty pants.

I stared at him with my eyes and mouth wide open. "What? Really! Are you serious?" I squealed.

"Under one condition." Han added. I eyed him suspiciously. "You gotta race me."


	6. Yummeh

**Yeah yeah yeah I know its been a freakin long time since I updated Dx don't hate me… anywho im super duper sorry about it and im gonna try and update. There are quite a few stories that I haven't updated on. Its mostly because ive always seemed to have plans :/ and the writer in me just kind of went to sleep… anyway heres the next chappy! 3**

I guess you could say I was more or less nervous about the whole racing situation. It felt good to be racing again, but when I asked Sean what Han was like behind the wheel he just laughed, shook his head and didn't say anything. WTF right?

Anyway, at the moment Han had brought all of us to a cute little restaurant. It seemed old fashioned; not very modern like in the middle of Tokyo. It smelled fantastic.

"Mmm." I hummed with a smile. I walked behind Han and he led us near the back, like he knew exactly where he was going.

"Han!" a big guy called. Han looked to the guy and greeted him in Japanese. They talked back and forth in that language for a minute before we seated ourselves. Sean and Neela sat down on one side of the table and Twink sat across from them. There was only the one seat left beside Twink.

"Um… guess I'll sit at this table." I said with a shrug, moving towards the table behind theirs.

"Are you sure, Viv?" Sean asked.

"Yeah, it's no biggie." I smiled, sitting down. Before I knew it Han was sitting across from me. I looked up at him with an eyebrow raised. "You don't have to sit with me, you know."

"And what kind of a man would I be if I let a young lady like you dine alone. This is your victory meal after all." Han smiled.

"Yeah well my victory meal better not cost more than what I got." I said. And I barely had enough money to buy a happy meal at McDonalds.

"No worries. It's on me tonight, sweetheart." Han said with a wink.

"Really?"

"Woot! Din on the Han man tonight yo!" Twink cheered.

"Last time I checked it was Vivian that beat Akito's ass, not you." Han smirked.

"Dayum Han that's harsh." Twink whined.

I giggled into my hand. Han smiled at me warmly. I smiled back a thank you. Then there was silence between us for a bit, and I realised just how dark and intense Han's eyes really were. They seemed to look past my eyes; like he could be reading my mind for all I knew. I blinked and averted my attention to my glass of water. I could feel my cheeks were warmer.

That guy that Han had talked to before appeared and handed everyone a menu. Everyone else seemed to peer through it without any problems. Me? I just stood there dumbfounded. The Japanese letters that sprawled over the page just made me dizzy.

"Aw man…" I muttered, just trying to go by what few pictures were on the pages. Even then I couldn't tell what anything was, or what was in it. I thought this one picture was of some kind of omelette… I wasn't sure.

"You ok?" Han asked.

"Yeah, yeah." I replied, not looking up from my menu.

"Suit yourself." Han chuckled.

They guy came back and took everybody's order. I had given up on that menu and set it down in front of me. The big guy looked at me with a pen and paper in his hand. "Hai?" he asked.

"Um… I'll have chicken fingers and fries." I said.

The man just looked at me like I was stupid and said something to Han in Japanese again. Han had been laughing at what I said and said something back. The man chuckled lightly and walked away.

"What?" I asked. Han was still laughing. At the other table the others were laughing too.

"Chicken fingers?" Han asked.

"Shut up! They have chicken fingers in every frickin restaurant back home!" I complained. "What am I gonna eat now?"

"You'll see." Han said simply.

-_minutes later-_

"What the fuck is this?" I asked, staring at the plate in front of me. It had some noodles in a broth, and some meat in it; I couldn't tell what kind, and what looked like tentacles. Oh yeah, and a freaking FISH HEAD plopped down in the middle of it all.

"Try it." Han told me, digging into his own dish, which was the same as mine.

"Tell me what it is first." I grimaced, poking the fish head with my chopsticks.

The name Han said was too weird for me to even pronounce let alone type out to you. I just stared blankly back at him. He just sighed. "It's what I always get when I come here."

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. It was something I always did when I was mentally preparing myself for something I was nervous about. The more nervous I am, the more my hands dig through my long brown hair. Then I picked up my chopsticks and lifted the fish head out of the way and picked up some of the noodles with meat and veggies some other colourful looking stuff and put it in my mouth.

At first it just seemed no different than those Ichiban Raman noodles you get from grocery stores. Then after a moment of chewing a strange flavour hit my taste buds. I could go on and on about what it was like, but that would be just weird. I mean, there is only so much you can say about what food tastes like.

"Holy shit this is good!" I grumbled. Han ate his like a normal human being, but mine was all gone in minutes, aside from the fish head. There is no way in hell, no matter how good something tastes. I'm not eating it.

We all walked out of the restaurant and back to our cars. I had my arms wrapped around my stomach because I felt considerably fatter after that.

Han started walking to his car and I ran up behind him before going over to my new car. "Hey." I called. He turned around and leaned his back side against the hood of the car. He seemed to always be doing that. "Thanks."

"Not a problem, sweetheart. Are you gonna be coming by the garage tomorrow?"

I shrugged. "See how things are going at home. I can't really tell for sure."

"Is it hectic for you right now?" Han asked.

"Yeah, a bit. it's always been pretty intense, but I'm used to it. Not that I look forward to it." I looked up from the ground and noticed that Han had been watching me intently with a curious expression. Was he worried? I couldn't tell, but I doubted he would be worried about me. We just met a few days ago.

I walked into the apartment that night ready for some beauty sleep. I looked up as I kicked off my shoes and saw Kyoya talking on the phone. He was standing, pacing even; it seemed like a pretty serious conversation.

"Sup?" I asked as I walked in.

Kyoya looked up at me and whispered something into the phone before abruptly hanging it up and tossing it onto the couch. "Hey, Vivian. Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah… are you ok? Where's mom?" he was sweating something fierce.

"Y-yeah, don't worry about it." Then he looked at the clock. "You should head to bed, sweety. Mom is asleep, I gave her some pills to help her get to sleep."

I supressed a laugh. "You gave her sleep pills?" Kyoya managed a smile, but I could tell he was still really nervous about something. I cocked an eyebrow at him suspiciously, but just shook it off and left for my room. He was always kind of a tit. Whatever. Hopefully its nothing too serious.


End file.
